(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to water recycling. More particularly, the invention relates to water recycling in residential areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several attempts have been made to develop a residential water recycling system that recycles water consumed during household activities and utilizes the recycled water for other purposes. For instance, a number of inventions in the prior art have incorporated water recycling systems for use in recycling water from residential appliances. Specifically, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,540 to Ramirez et al an apparatus is disclosed for collecting and reusing substantially all of the gray water from a source such as a household washing machine. Moreover, the water recycling system includes a tank for receiving water; a pump for pumping the water out of the tank; an activator for activating the pump when the water reaches a predetermined first level in the tank; a deactivator for deactivating the pump when the water reaches a predetermined second level in the tank; and a filter formed from stretch pantyhose for filtering lint from the water. While the water recycling system disclosed in Ramirez can be an adequate solution for the basic purpose and function for which it had been specifically designed, the Ramirez system is deficient with respect to its failure to provide the most efficient and convenient structure for the recycling of water from residential environments. The system disclosed in Ramirez is complex and expensive to install with an existing residential plumbing system.
The need for water recycling systems has increased over the years amid concerns of water shortages. Many areas of the country have implemented water restrictions in order to assist in circumventing the wasteful use of available water supplies. For example, in Florida during particular months of the year water use can be restricted to certain hours of the day for specified purposes only. Water restrictions and other related water regulations create a need for a water recycling system that is both efficient and convenient. Efforts which have been made to provide limited resolution to the problems related to water recycling systems. For example, varying types of water recycling systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,218 to McCormick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,85,346 to Johnson. However, these systems and other systems disclosed in the prior art are deficient in consequence of malfunction problems occurring during operation of the water recycling system. Additionally, water recycling systems in the prior art, such as the McCormick system, are complex, expensive and susceptible to failure. The system disclose in Johnson is specifically adapted for use in conjunction with toilets and further incorporates the use of a municipal water supply. Systems utilizing municipal water supplies are problematic due to the high likelihood of contamination resulting from any contamination associated with the municipal water supply.
Oftentimes water recycling systems can be extremely expensive to modify and can even be more expensive to newly install. Several systems include extensive pipes and valves to enable the system. Water recycling systems that include such complex designs usually require constant maintenance and attention to provide continuous operation without any problems. As a result, many users spend inordinate amounts of time operating systems in the prior art that should be very simple to use. Many individuals find the available water recycling systems tedious to use and consequently abandon use of such burdensome and problematic water recycling systems.
Using a defective water recycling system that experiences problems, such as flooding or contamination, can sometimes result in misusing and wasting more water than a residence without a water recycling system. Consequently, burdensome water recycling systems can cause one to totally abandon water recycling.
Water recycling systems should be unproblematic and simple to use. However, this is not the case for many water recycling systems in the prior art which require constant maintenance. Recycling water is a highly regarded environmental and social concern that society should promote to ensure that the quality and supply of water continues for the present and immediate future. In order to promote and improve present water recycling efforts, the process of water recycling should be made simple and easy. Accordingly, there exists a need for a water recycling system that provides effective and efficient water recycling, requiring minimal effort on behalf of the user.
The present invention relates to a method and system of water recycling for residential households. The present invention provides an efficient and convenient method and system of water recycling and provides recycled water that is free of contaminants and pollutants.
A water recycling method, according to the invention comprises the steps of collecting water from at least one residential water source and channeling water from at least one residential water source through pipes via gravity to a storage tank. The method also comprises the steps of filtering water received in the storage tank to remove impurities and treating the water received in the storage tank with a sanitizing agent. Additionally, the method includes the step of delivering water from the storage tank to the soil and subsoil of the surrounding landscape to maintain the moisture content of the landscape.
A water recycling system which has been configured in accordance with the inventive arrangements can comprise at least one residential water source and a storage tank to collect recycled water from at least one residential water source. The water recycling system can include a plurality of pipes. The pipes can be adapted to channel water from at least one residential water source via gravity. A filter can be affixed to the storage tank to remove any impurities from the recycled water. A sanitizing agent can be included in the water received in the storage tank. Additionally, the water recycling system can include a water delivery device to deliver water received in the storage tank to the soil and subsoil of the surrounding landscape to maintain moisture content of landscape.
The present invention permits water to be recycled from a shower, bathroom tub, bathroom sink and washing machine. Additionally, the system can be adapted to other water sources such as lakes and canals. A plurality of storage tanks can be included in the water recycling system. The storage tanks can include an opening providing access to the storage tank for maintaining and cleaning of the storage tank. The storage tanks can be individually accessible. Water can be filtered as the water enters and exits the storage tanks. The storage tanks can be positioned at a lower height relative to the pipes extending toward the storage tank. For instance, the storage tank can be positioned underground, while the connecting pipes are at a higher level.
A back flow structure can be adapted to the pipes exiting the storage tank to maintain priming of the attached pump. A float switch device also can be adapted to the storage tank and pipes to prevent water overflow. The water delivery system can include a water delivery device such as a sprinkler. The sprinkler can be integrated to the storage tank to dispense water from the storage tank to the surrounding soil and subsoil of the landscape and aquifer. A pump and time clock also can be connected to the sprinkler device to further assist in the delivery of water to the surrounding soil and subsoil of the landscape.
The method and system of water recycling for residential households provides the ability to circumvent the needless consumption of one""s water supply. Further, the present invention provides a convenient way of saving money along with preserving limited water resources.